Mirror of Illusion
by Kraken Guard
Summary: When Mizrabel breaks a small mirror by accident, she is suddenly transported to various worlds and faces many assortments of villains, as well as dealing with an even bigger one...
1. Prologue

**For those familiar with the Castle, Land and World of Illusion games(specifically Castle of Illusion) which all star Mickey Mouse, you might recognize the little mousy witch which I plan on having as the main character of this little random story here.**

**So anyway, roll the tape!**

**This story is brought to you by: WORLDS OF DISNEY**

**It's an awesome roleplaying site. You should check it out! ~ Kraken Guard**

Once upon a mouse...

There once was a little mouse who went by the name of Mizrabel. Like her name suggested, Mizrabel was pretty- well, miserable.

It is often remembered that Master Yen Sid only had one apprentice: Mickey Mouse. However, not too long after Yen Sid took Mickey Mouse in(and not too long after an incident which involved magic hats and living broomsticks), he also took in another student.

You guessed it: Mizrabel.

Mizrabel's ambition was to make herself into a great witch- The greatest Mouse-Witch the world would ever know. However, she saw Mickey Mouse as an obstacle, and would often play tricks on him and cause a lot of mayhem to which she often put the blame on Mickey Mouse. However, Yen Sid eventually discovered what Mizrabel was up to, and placed her under a three week detention.

Unfortunately, this infuriated Mizrabel and she left Yen Sid, choosing to go to someone else to learn about magic...

Mizrabel traveled far and wide in search of a worthy teacher that could teach her many a powerful spell. Eventually, she crossed paths with an entity known only as the 'Master of Illusion' one day in a place called Vera City.

The Master of Illusion came to Vera City to search for someone worthy enough to become his student, and it just so happened that Mizrabel found herself in the right place at the right time. So, she decided to become the Master of Illusion's student instead.

While Yen Sid delved in magics that could aid and help others, the Master of Illusion delved in more... Complicated magics.

One day while experimenting with potions, Mizrabel concocted a potion that would change her into an old witch- much like the Queen Grimhilde in the old tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

Unfortunately, there was no remedy to reverse the effects. However, the Master of Illusion did know of one way to reverse the effects...

Mizrabel had to steal a beautiful girl and perform a magical spell that would transfer Mizrabel's ugliness to the girl, and stealing the girls youth and beauty in the process and giving it to Mizrabel.

Mizrabel searched for quite a few years for the right person to use in her spell. By this time, she had learned many of the Master's spells- and Mickey Mouse finally achieved full apprenticeship from Yen Sid. One day, while Mickey Mouse was on a vacation with Minnie Mouse, Mizrabel swooped in and stole Minnie, to which Mickey Mouse embarked on an adventure that brought him to the Castle of Illusion, where Minnie Mouse was being held captive.

Mickey Mouse fought through many of the castles servants(all of which were an illusion) and finally came face-to-face with the witch, Mizrabel, who had nearly completed her spell.

Like many fairytale stories, Mizrabel was defeated and Mickey and Minnie were reunited once again. However, Mizrabel was no longer an old woman. Her mousyness had returned and the effects of the potion she brewed some years prior had been reversed- the only thing that remained was her strands of long, Grey hair.

However, before anyone could have their happy ending, the Castle of Illusion began to quake around the three mouses, and Mizrabel fled the castle with her flying broomstick with both Mickey and Minnie in tow.

Of course, the quaking only turned out to be fireworks. But regardless!

Mizrabel dropped the two mouses off at the spot where the story started. Mizrabel had learned a lesson, and had a change of heart while having a conversation with the two passengers during the flight.

After that, Mizrabel departed the two mouses, and her life suddenly looked less... Miserable.

Mizrabel returned back to Master Yen Sid, and things started to look better for the mouse witch.

Then she accidentally broke the Mirror of Illusion...

And that is where our story starts...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was a normal day out. Mizrabel casually strolled through the hallways of Master Yen Sid's tower while reading through a book she borrowed from the master's library. Yen Sid certainly had a wide variety of books, each one a story of pirates, princesses, animals, magical artifacts and many, many more. Yet despite all these different stories, Mizrabel took note of one thing: the ending.

Each story always had a happy ending of one kind or another. Mizrabel often noticed that almost every story ended with the sentence of "... And they all lived happily ever after." but not everyone had a happy ending.

It turned out that the story Mizrabel was reading was no different. The book which Mizrabel was reading told the story of a young princess who was cursed by an evil fairy for not receiving an invitation to join in the princesses christening.

Mizrabel visited Yen Sid after reading the book.

"Did Maleficent really deserve that?" Asked the mouse-witch. "She only wanted an invitation, didn't she? If the King and Queen had invited Maleficent to join them, the story might have worked out a bit differently..."

"Indeed, it might." Replied Yen Sid. But with a shake of his head, he continued: "However, Maleficent is known as the Mistress of all Evil, and she is not ashamed to show her nature to others who are unfortunate enough to cross her path. It is most likely that the fairy cursed the princess because she despises anything that is good." The mouse-witch then proceeded to frown upon hearing Yen Sid's words.

"I suppose you are right..." Mizrabel started. "But... Do you think there is any possibility that she may merely be misunderstood? The three fairies said that Maleficent does not know love, but she loves her raven..." Pausing for a moment, the mouse-witch added in: "Well, alot more then her goblins and gremlins..."

Mizrabel looked up to see what Master Yen Sid was thinking, but he wore the same expression. Mizrabel came to recognize this expression quite well; always so serious. And his eyes? It was almost as though he was reading your mind and saying 'I know what you were up to.'

It sort of gave Mizrabel the chills in a way. However, Yen Sid was a good person, and would never harm anyone- sure, he might have given the occasional spank with a broomstick, but nothing overly life-threatening.

The mighty sorcerer had that look about him that told Mizrabel that only a fool would dare meddle in the affairs of this particular magic-wielder(which was quite true, as master Yen Sid was very powerful and only a fool would dare meddle in his affairs). However, Yen Sid was a good man and always ready to help those in need.

"I cannot quite say." Said the mighty sorcerer. "Indeed, within every dark castle, a candlelight shines within the darkness. However, not all castles contain any candles that can be found within."

"Well, I would like to think that there is some good in her..." Mizrabel responded. "There is good in everyone. I mean, look at me, Mickey and Minnie brought out the best in me." At last, Yen Sid smiled at this statement and gave a gentle pat upon the mouse' hood.

"Indeed they did." Said the sorcerer. "It might be possible, but we cannot make the choice as to who is good and bad. And besides, every story needs a villain."

"True..." Mizrabel added in response. "Well, I suppose I should get back to my studies. Thanks again, master Yen Sid!" With a smile now replacing her frown, the little mouse-witch gave a polite curtsy before returning back to her chambers to study...

The rest of the day passed by uneventful. Mizrabel only came out from her chambers when it was time for dinner, and returned back to her studies afterward. Daytime became nighttime as always, but Mizrabel stayed up studying for three hours after bedtime before finally coming to retire for the night when she suddenly heard a loud knock on the door in the entry hall...

Mizrabel, startled, leaped out of bed at the sound. Who ever could be here at this hour of the night?

Groggily strolling over to where her favorite slippers were, the mouse stepped in them and quietly made her way to her door, opening it and sneaking ever so silently through the hallways so as to not alert anyone sleeping.

At last, Mizrabel arrived at the entryway of the tower- but it appeared that master Yen Sid was already at the door and was conversing with whomever was at the door.

Mizrabel remained quiet, choosing to instead hide behind the corner and only peaking around every so often to try and get a better look at who was at the door. Alas, it was dark, and Mizrabel was unable to get a good look at who master Yen Sid was talking to, and she was unable to pick up any words exchanged between the two.

At last, the mysterious man departed, and Yen Sid closed the doors. Mizrabel noticed that master Yen Sid now carried a small, mysterious object in his hand(what exactly, Mizrabel did not know, as it was wrapped up in a grey cloth).

Mizrabel always knew that curiosity killed the cat. Turning around, the mouse-witch decided to head back to her chambers. She was feeling tired and thought that a good nights sleep will make her forget about all of this...

[size=5]U[/size]nfortunately, curiosity was what kept the mouse awake all night.

Mizrabel spent many sleepless hours pondering over whatever it was that Yen Sid had in hand. Was it a baby?

On second thought, Mizrabel doubted that even master Yen Sid could hold a baby using only one hand. And she highly doubted that master Yen Sid would order a pizza at this time of night- what kind of pizza delivery would even be open at this time of night, anyway?

And beside that, whatever Yen Sid had, it was too small to be a box of pizza or a baby(well, it depended on what kind).

Mizrabel pondered over this for a long while, but eventually, she fell into a deep slumber...

Mizrabel...

Mizrabel...

"MIZRABEL!"

The mouse-witch awoke with a startle, falling out of bed upon hearing the sudden exclamation. Quickly putting on her slippers(which were placed at the edge of the bed as she was too tired to put them back where they normally were), Mizrabel stood up straight and tall, though she was still dwarfed in comparison to master Yen Sid...

Wait, what?

Upon realizing who was in her chambers, Mizrabel looked up and met Yen Sid's ever so scolding gaze, arms crossed and his right eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Uh-oh...

"If you have any reason to miss class, please, enlighten me..." Mizrabel's mind merely went blank upon hearing master Yen Sid's voice. Then, it dawned on her:

"Oh! Master Yen Sid! I-" Mizrabel started, but she found herself at a loss for words. While she knew Yen Sid would not kill her, the glare the sorcerer gave said otherwise. She had to think of something...

"I... Kinda had a bit of a night owl session last night, sorta..." Mizrabel started. "Night owling is, like... Staying up really late, and... Yeah." But Yen Sid's expression remained the same. Yen Sid was a very strict man and Mizrabel knew that she would be punished for this...

"I'm sorry..." Mizrabel squeaked weakly, shrinking back at Yen Sid's gaze. Yen Sid's expression softened slightly, but he still spoke with a rather peeved tone of voice.

"You missed your class." The sorcerer started. "As punishment, you are to clean the attic-"

"The attic!" Mizrabel exclaimed in fear. "But- but-!"

"No buts!" Yen Sid waved his hand in a silencing motion, and Mizrabel fell silent. "Consider yourself lucky that I am not one of the villains you find so interesting." Mizrabel frowned at this statement and nodded weakly.

"You know where to find the duster."

"Yes master Yen Sid..." And with that, the mouse-witch slowly walked past the sorcerer and out the door...

Indeed, she supposed that cleaning the attic was not that bad, and that she should consider herself lucky that Yen Sid is not like any of the villains she has read so much about. Goodness knows how often she would be strangled by the Horned King, if she were to ever cross paths with such a terrifying entity, and we all know how decent Jasper and Horace are treated by Cruella De Vil...

But the attic? It was creepy there! All covered in cobwebs and dust. There could be a spider somewhere!

Mizrabel gulped, becoming more frightened the more she thought about it. Why couldn't it have been cleaning the floor or getting rid of all the alchemical ingredients master Yen Sid no longer had use for?

This was certainly going to be a miserable... Evening. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mizrabel sighed quietly as she finished off dusting an elegant vase that resided within the attic. She supposed it was nice that her magical broomstick, Lucifer was with her. The broomstick helped around with dusting and, while it lacked the ability to talk, it gave Mizrabel someone to talk to. Not only that, but the more time she spent in the attic, the less it frightened her.

"You know, Lucifer." Mizrabel started. "I suppose the attic isn't all that bad once you get used to it."

"It's kinda like the villains you read about: once you get to know them, they're not all that bad!" Said Mizrabel with a laugh, to which the broomstick merely pointed it's tip at Mizrabel and shook it, almost as though it were shaking its head.

"Say Lucifer, do you think villains have a chance to turn good?" The broomstick turned once again to Mizrabel and shrugged both its shoulders. Mizrabel, to, shrugged her shoulders and returned back to her dusting while talking with her companion.

"As I told master Yen Sid, everybody has a bit of good in them. If it were possible, I would travel to all those other worlds and help them get a happy ending of their own!" Mizrabel then thought over her words and added, "Well, without being all evil and stuff... I mean, I'm sure Clayton could fit in well with Tarzan and his ape buddies!" Mizrabel resumed dusting and paused suddenly when she thought for a second over her words. After a moment, the mouse-witch laughed after thinking about how ridiculous that probably sounded.

"Yeah, I suppose that is pretty bad!" Mizrabel laughed out loud. "Oh, golly! Jeepers creepers, I should think of something a bit better!"

Mizrabel resumed her dusting, not speaking a word to Lucifer.

Could villains turn good? As much as she hated to admit it, but the more she thought of it, the less likely it seemed. But Mizrabel wanted to see the villains with a happy ending alongside the heroes and heroines of the story.

In Mizrabel's opinion, it was the villains that made the story. Where would Aladdin be if it weren't for Jafar sending him out into the Cave of Wonders to get the lamp? Ariel might not have gotten her chance with Eric if it weren't for Ursula, and Aurora and Philip might not have felt the same way if Aurora had been raised knowing that she would have to marry this prince- in fact, it could have been possible that she would have fallen in love with someone that actually was a peasant!

True, the villains caused a lot of mayhem and chaos for the heroes, but Mizrabel thought the villains to be a major part of the story. They just wouldn't be the same without them. "A world without villains is a world of chaos!" as Mizrabel always said.

Mizrabel then came upon a music box that featured a prince dancing with a princess(whether it was Snow White and her prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming or Aurora and Philip, Mizrabel wasn't quite sure as it was covered in dust).

The mouse-witch proceeded to dust the delicate object, but unfortunately received a cloud of dust floating up into her face, causing the mouse to feel a sudden, tickling sensation in her nose. The mouse-witch tried her best, but it was inevitable. Eventually, she had no other choice but to sneeze.

A great gust of wind blew through the attic, almost cleaning half of the attic in dust and causing a few objects to fall over. But when Mizrabel heard a sudden crashing sound, her blood merely froze and her heart fell.

It didn't take too long for Mizrabel to find what it was that had fallen: there it was, the remains of a small, handheld mirror now reduced into nothing more then shards of reflective glass.

"Lucifer!" Mizrabel cried out, frantically rushing toward the pile and picking up the shards. The broomstick quickly rushed by Mizrabel's side and stood next to her like a soldier waiting for an order. "Get the glue!" And with a salute, the broomstick was off to search for what the mouse-witch demanded.

"Oh, jeepers creepers! Yen Sid's gonna kill me!" Mizrabel cried as she tried putting the pieces together to no avail. Soon enough, Lucifer held out a bottle and Mizrabel quickly snatched it out of the broomsticks hand and quickly tried piecing the mirror back together with the contents, only to discover...

"Lucifer! This is thinner!" The mouse-witch exclaimed in dismay. Lucifer facepalmed his 'face' in response upon this discovery and resumed his search for glue. Mizrabel then proceeded to frantically scoop up the shard fragments, doing her best not to cut herself and placed them all into her lucky pouch. All the while, she kept chanting to herself, saying "Yen Sid's gonna kill me, Yen Sid's gonna kill me." The mouse-witch was literally shaking as she continued scooping up the pieces of the mirror.

Then, the mouse-witch froze as she looked down at the glass shard in hand.

Mizrabel saw her reflection in the glass shard; she looked the same as she did at that moment, only there was someone staring over her shoulder at the glass shard. The mouse looked over her shoulder, but saw no one standing there. At first, Mizrabel shrugged the memory aside, telling herself to calm down as her stress is causing her to see things.

But it was still there. A woman, clad in a queenly garb, staring down at the shard with vanity and disdain in her eyes. But was it actually the glass shard that the woman was looking at? The more Mizrabel looked in the reflection, the more it felt that the woman in the reflection was looking at her...

It was certainly frightening, to be sure. Mizrabel felt a chill run down her spine the more she looked in the reflection at the woman.

Then, something happened. The attic was suddenly engulfed in light, and Mizrabel was nowhere to be found... 


End file.
